


Postcards from the Edges of the Multiverse

by Taz



Category: A Sudden Wild Magic - Diana Wynne Jones, Blood Ties, Highlander: The Series, The Mentalist
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/pseuds/Taz





	1. Postmark Dover

To: Hugh Fitzcairn  
13 Praed St.  
London NW

Fitz --

I’m alive! But I have to tell you that the house on the quay is gone. They were shelling the bridge. I had just finished packing up when there was crash that shook the whole building. Glass. Furniture. Everything. Burned. I am so sorry. I expect you’ve been in touch with Mac and will have a general idea how things are. Believe me, if I could have gotten to a wire, I would have let you know at once, but I had to slip out in the back of a truck with two American reporters. Was three days getting to England from Ostend. No rest. No food. Couldn’t bring myself to eat. Oh, those poor people! From one bastard to another --

Henry

Postmark Dover, October 2, 1914

 


	2. Postmark Babylon 5

Rosebank Cottage  
Centaur Center  
The Pentarchy  
The Multiverse

Mark,  
Sorry I’ll miss the party, but I am going to sit this one out. Tell Gladys that if she thinks I’m coming just because it’s you doing the asking, she’s got another think coming! You know how long it took to clean up that mess on Earth and dammit! this really is the first real vacation I’ve had on my own since! I know what you’re thinking; not entirely on my own. And Duncan says ‘Hi Mark' and 'please kiss the children for him.' He scribed an x on the hollopic of the cylinder just about where our cabin is and, no, he doesn’t have a clue, but trust me we’ll be on an outbound ship by the time you can get here. Your loving cousin. M.

Squirt: Babylon 5 Space Station  
4.1.26.2086


	3. Postmark Seoul

Millennium Hilton Hotel  
395, 5-ga, Namdaemun-ro, Chung-gu  
100-676 Seoul  
South Korea

To: Patrick Jane  
California Bureau of Investigation  
1102 Q Street  
Ste 1301  
Sacramento, CA 95814

I’ll be here at another week. Grandmother is really pissed at my mother for not coming to the funeral. She says I have to the family mountain with the rest of my cousins. She wants to fix me up with an old friend’s niece while I’m here. Fixed up means married. She says if I die in America, my spirit won’t be able to find the way home. That means I’ll become a ghost. Pick me up next Thursday anyway. You do know there's a Hilton near the airport, don't you? That's a hint. _Kim_


	4. Postmark Cairo

To: Piers Adamson  
c/o The Diogenes Club  
Strand  
London, England

Adamson!

Things are in hand here now but the journey up from Aswan by camel-back was as unpleasant as it could have possibly been! The heat! The fleas! Indescribable! And this place is not much better! The least you can do is swing by Baker St. Tell Mrs. H to start back the milk and Himself to expect me Thursday at Victoria on the noon train from Dover.

P.S. And you may say to Mycroft just what kind of a fool does he take take me for? This is going to cost him!

Sincerely Yours,  
Sherlock Holmes  
Shepheard’s Hotel, Cairo, Egypt  
May 1897

**Author's Note:**

> For the Postcard meme:  
> 1\. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.  
> 2\. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.  
> 3\. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.
> 
> Elmyraemilie's prompt:  
> 1\. Henry Fitzroy and Hugh Fitzcairn.  
> 2\. Antwerp, Belgium. (Except that the mail service in Antwerp was disrupted during the siege.)
> 
> Lferion's prompt:  
> 1\. Methos and Mark Lister from 'A Sudden Wild Magic' by Diana Wynne Jones  
> 2\. Babylon 5
> 
> Vasiliki's prompt:  
> 1\. Patrick Jane and Kimball Cho  
> 2\. Korea
> 
> Killa's Prompt: 1. Methos and Sherlock Holmes  
> 2\. Cairo


End file.
